Strange Alliances
by TitanWolf
Summary: Yellow Diamond has learned that "Rose Quartz" is still alive and sends a strike force of her most deadly gems to deal with them. finding themselves almost certainly outmatched they're forced to join forces with gems and people they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Alliances**

 **Chapter 1**

Yellow Diamond's usually stoic face slowly began to twitch. The news given to her by the lowly Ruby that bowed before her, cowering, made a vein on her temple throb. "Are you completely sure about this?" her voice was even, but underneath Ruby could feel the edge. She had to tread carefully.

"Yes, my Diamond," she replied, keeping her eye on the floor. "Rose Quartz is alive, but; she calls herself….. Steven now."

"Steven?" Yellow Diamond looked away from the sniveling Gem, and turned her attention to her Pearl. "A strange thing to be called, don't you agree?"

the Pearl only nodded.

Turning her attention back to the Ruby, Yellow Diamond leaned forward. "You've done well, Ruby," she said. "Rise, you will be rewarded for this new information."

Ruby looked up in surprise, before quickly standing at attention.

In an instant it was over, Yellow Diamond fired twin beams of golden energy from her eyes that pierced through the small Gem, causing her physical form to deteriorate, and her Gem to split in half.

"Clean up that mess Pearl," Yellow Diamond ordered, as she returned to lounging on her throne. The Pearl quickly retrieved the shattered Gem and bubbled it, before quickly snapping to attention. "Tell Taaffeite I have a mission for her."

Pearl saluted. "At once, my Diamond!" she said, before scurrying off.

Yellow Diamond watched her go. "Rose Quartz," she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think she'll ever come out?" Amethyst asked as she held Jasper's gem close to her body. she'd retrieved it from the Burning Room and had been carrying it around with her ever since. "Look, the corruption's gone from her gem."

Pearl leaned in close to see that, for once, Amethyst was right. The gem was completely devoid of any marks of corruption, the green splotches that had completely covered it were gone. "Amethyst, I think you should return Jasper's gem back to the Burning Room. We don't know what will happen if she ever does come out."

The smaller Crystal Gem looked at Pearl with a mix of shock and horror. "She'll be good, I promise!" she exclaimed, following behind Pearl. "I'll make sure she walks the line, and that she'll be a team player. Please Pearl, please!"

Pearl sighed in exasperation as Amethyst fell to the floor and began to cry. "Please stop, you're embarrassing yourself," this only made her cry harder. "Why do you even care what happens to Jasper anyway?"

Amethyst began to sniffle. "She's my sister, Pearl. she's family," Amethyst said, rising to her knees. She held the gem out, her eyes grew big and watery. "I need her."

Pearl scoffed and resisted the urge to slap the other Gem. "You're being a big baby about this, what if she poofs you and then goes after Steven? Did you even think about how it would affect him?"

"Amethyst has a point, Pearl," both Gem looked to see that Garnet had slipped into the room unnoticed. "While I agree with you that it may be dangerous, I also agree that we need all the help we can get."

Pearl began to stutter in shock as Amethyst quickly ran over and hugged Garnet's leg. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed, before running off.

"Garnet have you lost your mind?!" Pearl asked, running a hand through her hair. "This is Jasper we're talking about! Jasper, who tried to take us back to Homeworld, tortured Lapis, and tried to kill Steven several times!"

she closed the distance and grabbed Garnet's shirt. "You can't be seriously thinking about making Jasper a Crystal Gem!"

The larger gem carefully took Pearl's hands in her own, and slowly removed them from her body. "I understand your reservations, Pearl. But; we don't really have a choice anymore."

"What do you mean?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Through the depths of space the ship came towards Earth, faster and faster it passed by multiple galaxies and stars within heartbeats of each other.

On the bridge, Taaffeite watched as the vastness of space passed her by. She was tall with light Mauve skin, her Gray hair was swept to left while the right side of her head was bald. She wore light battle armor with raised shoulder pads and a front neck guard to protect against sword strokes.

Beside her stood a smaller gem completely dressed in black armor, a helmet with a horn protruding from the forehead hid its face. "Onyx, how long til we reach….. Earth was it?"

Onyx quickly checked one of the data screens, tapping several buttons in the blink of an eye. "At our current speed we shall arrive in 5 days, my lady," she replied.

Taaffeite smiled, before pressing a button on a nearby screen. "Agate, prepare a shuttle," she ordered. "I want you to scout the planet Earth for me, find Rose Quartz's base. Take a platoon of Chrysoprase with you to gauge her army's strength."

"It will be done, my lady," Agate replied.

Taaffeite watched as the shuttle shot out away from the ship and quickly vanished from sight. "Reduce speed, I want to give Agate enough time to fulfill her task," she ordered.

Onyx nodded and reduced speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peridot groaned in annoyance, it was Lapis turn to pick something to watch on TV and so now she'd found herself forced to listen to a documentary on an Earth pig called the warthog. "How much longer?" she asked, sitting up from where she'd been stretched out on the floor, playing with her tablet.

Lapis shrugged her shoulders without looking away from the screen. "Shouldn't be more than another 2 hours or so," she replied. The green gem snorted and went back to playing her game. After a few minutes, a loud rumbling began to fill the air. Peridot welcomed it as she couldn't hear how warthogs loved mud, but; when the whole barn began to shake she grew concerned.

"What in the name of gems is going on?" She shouted, as the rumbling grew to a roar and all but drowned her out.

Grabbing Lapis hand, the two gems ran outside just in time to see something shoot over the barn and crash into the ground nearby. "What was that?" Lapis asked.

"I think it was a ship," quickly scrambling up onto the roof Peridot could see where the ship landed. Through her binoculars, she could see several gems coming out, mostly Chrysoprase soldiers armed with spears. "We need to get to the Temple!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Chrysoprase were lined up into formation when Agate stepped out into the sun. she was Grey with bands of white across her chest, she removed her helmet to reveal a bald head. Beside her stepped a Sapphire dressed in battle armor, her skin was light purple, her long hair was braided into two pigtails, a white star was branded around her eye. "This is Rose Quartz base?" Agate asked, looking down at the smaller gem. "Are you sure you read the readings right?"

"I always do, this place was one of two," Star Sapphire replied coolly. "I have seen that they will come here to oppose us."

Agate scowled. "For your sake, they had better come," she said, before putting her helmet back on. Up on the ramp, a massive cloaked figure stepped out. "Not yet, we won't need you for now."

Another gem, this one draped in a cape of black and silver over matching battle armor, stepped down the ramp. She was lean, with short silver hair and black skin. "Do you expect me to wait?"

Agate shook her head. "No Spinel, I want you to scout the nearby city for any sign of Rose Quartz," she said. "Do you have the energy signature?"

"Yes, I will track her down," she said, before vanishing in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Invasion! Invasion!" Peridot's shouts filled cut through the silence of the temple. Quickly, the other Crystal Gems joined them in the living room.

"What's going on?" Pearl asked. The towel she'd been drying dishes with was clutched tightly in hand.

Peridot looked around at her surroundings as if expecting an attack. "Homeworld sent a platoon of Chrysoprase! They landed at the barn."

Garnet looked down at her. "If that's all they sent then this won't be a problem, Chrysoprase aren't known for being the best soldiers. they're really only used to fill rank and overwhelm enemies with sheer numbers," she said, before heading towards the warp pad. "Peridot, and Lapis you stay here and protect Steven, or, I should say guard the warp pad so he can't follow us. Amethyst, Pearl let's go."

Amethyst quickly stuff Jasper's gem into her shirt and jogged after the taller fusion. "Let's do it!"

Pearl looked at the two remaining Gems. "Don't tell Steven where we went," she said, handing the towel to Lapis. "Turn off the oven in another hour and remove the casserole, we'll be back soon."

Lapis looked down. "Be careful," she said, ashamed she wasn't more help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived the Gems found the Chrysoprase already waiting for them. The full platoon numbered over 30. Amethyst felt a chill go down her spine at the ranks of blank, emotionless faces. "Why do they all look so lifeless?" she asked, glancing over at Garnet, who had already summoned her gauntlets.

"They were created to fight, and to die," she replied, her voice hard. "Their lives are meaningless to them."

Pearl shook her head. Her spear wavered slightly. "A waste of life, but what else do you expect from Homeworld?"

The tall fusion stepped forward. "State your business, if you can talk!" she called. As if to answer; the line opened, allowing two Gems to step through. Garnet froze at the sight of Star Sapphire.

"We have come for Rose Quartz!" the taller Gem replied, before drawing her sword. It was a katana, a dark blue blade that seemed to vibrate on its own. "Surrender her and you will be spared! Fight, and you will be shattered! There is no alternative!"

Garnet cracked her knuckles.

Agate smiled cruelly. "Attack!"

Amethyst quickly rolled into a ball and tore through the ranks of Chrysoprase, causing them to shatter, while Garnet blocked an eye beam from Star Sapphire with one of her gauntlets. Agate dodged a blow from Pearl before slashing at her. Luckily she was able to parry it and leaped backward away.

"How can you, a Pearl, hope to stand against me?" Agate asked, slashing at Pearl, and slowly driving her backward. "I'm the greatest sword fighter Homeworld has produced."

Pearl twisted her spear and pulled it apart, transforming it into two rapiers. "We'll see about that," she replied, before charging towards Agate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garnet rolled to dodge another attack. "How can you serve her?" Garnet asked, more Sapphire speaking than Ruby.

"I know my place, I have seen it all!" she replied, firing another blast. "The future holds no secrets for my ultimate eye!"

Garnet deflected the attack before moving in close and sending Star Sapphire flying back with a punch. "The future isn't set in stone, it can change in an instant!" she roared, pressing her attack. "Once one of your visions fails you'll be no more use to them! they'll shatter you without a second thought!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the battlefield, Amethyst continued her path of destruction. Her whirling form effortlessly sliced through the armor of the Chrysoprase and snapped their weapons without slowing down. Suddenly, her forward advance was brought to a screeching halt as she slammed into something hard.

She transformed back and rubbed her sore head. "Ow! What the-" she fell silent when a great shadow fell over her. Looking up she saw a massive cloaked figure standing before her. Quickly summoning both of her whips Amethyst prepared to defend herself. "Pearl gets to fight Agate, and Garnet's facing that Sapphire, and here I was thinking there wasn't anyone else except these grunts. So bring it on, I'm not afraid of you!"

"We'll see about that," the figure charged, and Amethyst was sent flying back from a kick to the stomach. Lashing out with her whips she wrapped the larger Gem up and pulled with all her strength. The tight bond of the whips caused the cloak to be shredded. "Is that all you can do? Pathetic!"

Amethyst felt her mouth drop open. "Jasper?" The Gem before looked almost identical to Jasper, except where she was orange with red stripes this one was black with red spots.

"Jasper? No, my name is Bloodstone," flexing her arms, the larger Gem was able to make the whips holding her explode from the sudden pressure. Cracking her knuckles Bloodstone charged forward and began to pummel Amethyst.

Within her shirt, Jasper's gem began to glow.

Bloodstone grabbed Amethyst by the throat and lifted the smaller Gem up. She tried to free herself but the grip that held her was like iron.

"How could you ever hope to challenge me? I was bred for battle, my name is spoken in hushed whispers across the galaxy. You could never stand against my power!" Bloodstone raged, shaking her with each word. Neither noticed when the gem fell out from Amethyst's shirt. "Your nothing against me! None of you pathetic rebels can hope to-"

she was cut off by a tapping on her shoulder.

Turning to look, Bloodstone was met by an orange and red fist slamming into her face. Amethyst felt the pressure cutting off her air was gone. She began to cough and sputter as she landed.

She looked up to see Bloodstone lying several feet away, groaning in pain.

"Are you just going to lie there, or are you going to give me a fight?" Jasper asked, as Bloodstone shakily climbed to her feet.

Amethyst couldn't believe it. "Jasper?" she muttered, as she stood up shakily, her head still spinning slightly. "You saved me?"

Jasper looked down at her and scowled. "No!" she said suddenly, before pointing to the other Gem. "I just couldn't take listening to her anymore."

the smaller Gem smiled, Jasper didn't sound convincing.

Bloodstone cracked her neck. "I was beginning to worry these broken freaks were all there were. But; at least one of you traitors will give me a fight,"

she charged forward.

Jasper cracked her knuckles.

Amethyst's eye grew big in surprise and happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agate parried several rapid slashes from Pearl. Sidestepping the Crystal Gem she sent Pearl down on the ground with a kick to the small of her back. She raised her sword. "Goodbye, fool," just as she was about to bring the sword down, Amethyst quickly wrapped one of her whips around Agate's wrist and pulled.

The sudden movement caught her off guard, and Agate was pulled off balance and her sword went skidding across the ground.

Looking around she saw that almost all the Chrysoprase were destroyed. Star Sapphire was being overwhelmed by Garnet's close combat and would fall shortly. Bloodstone had already been beaten by a Jasper.

Pulling her hand free, Agate quickly retrieved her sword and ran for the ship. "Retreat!" she called, heading for the ship.

Star Sapphire fired one last large blast at Garnet before following after Agate. "Another time, fusion,"

Jasper, seeing the others retreating, seized Bloodstone by the hair and began to whirl several times. Spinning faster and faster until she released Bloodstone, sending her flying back to land right at the ship's ramp.

Pearl groaned as Garnet helped her up. "Did we win?" she asked, looking over to see the ship flying away. "Is that- Jasper!"

"It is,"

both watched as Amethyst was hopping around excitedly, throwing punches at the air as Jasper crossed her arms and sighed heavily in annoyance.

"Will you quit that already, you're giving me a headache," she said, grabbing Amethyst by her hair and lifting her up.

"But you were soooo cool sis! You beat her like it was nothing!" she exclaimed.

Jasper rolled her eyes. "It WAS nothing," she said, before noticing Garnet and Pearl approaching. She dropped Amethyst and summoned her helmet.

Garnet held out her hand. "Thank you," she said. "We couldn't have won without you."

she looked down at the hand in surprise, not expecting it. She scoffed, before shaking it.

"Whatever," she said.

"Let's go home," Garnet said, turning back towards the barn. "You're welcome to come, Jasper."

After several seconds, she followed after them.

Amethyst transformed into a Koala and hitched a ride on Jasper's back.

 **END Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Alliances**

 **Chapter 2**

Sadie was halfway across the floor when the front of the Big Donut exploded. The sudden wave of energy sent the blonde flying back-first into the counter. Her legs went completely lifeless as she went down to the glass-covered floor.

"Where is Rose Quartz?" a voice asked. It sounded far away. Sadie felt her head begin to swim as she realized the noise had almost deafened her. Looking around, she made out a tall dark figure slowly growing bigger and bigger. "Answer me, you worm!"

Sadie cried out as something slammed into her back. Weakly, she rolled over onto her side.

The dark shape became clear, a strange woman with skin as black as night and silver hair stood above her. A large and strange pistol was pointed at her head.

"You have until the count of 3 to tell me where she is, or this is the end for you," she said, her face turning into a snarl of rage.

"Get away from her!" the woman spun and fired almost instantly. Lars looked down at the growing dark spot on his stomach in surprise and horror, the chair he held above his head fell away from his hands.

Sadie began to cry as Lars clutched his stomach and fell back on the ground.

The woman strode over to him and stared down at his quivering body, and smiled.

Seizing Lars by the shirt she began walking to the door, leaving a bloody trail behind her.

"Tell Rose Quartz if she wants to see her pet again to come fight me," she said.

Sadie's vision began to go dark as the woman vanished.

"Sadie! What happened?"

She thought she could hear Steven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lapis felt a stone drop into her stomach. The Gems had returned, but; they hadn't come alone.

"Lazuli?" Jasper asked, looking around as she came into the room. "Peridot too huh?"

Peridot stiffened at the sound of the Quartz's voice.

Lapis scowled. The kitchen sink groaned suddenly before it erupted in a whip of water. Jasper raised her arms as the water slashed at her. Taking a step back she kept blocking each attack by alternating her arms.

"I should have known not to come here!" she roared. Sidestepping the next attack, Jasper charged and aimed a blow at the smaller Gem. Lapis quickly sprouted her wings and flew up away, causing Jasper to smash the kitchen table. "Get down here, Traitor!"

Lapis pulled water from the gushing remains of the sink, and formed an ice sword over her hand.

"It's time someone shattered you!" she shouted. Jasper summoned her helmet and leaped as Lapis began to descend.

Garnet leaped at the last second, knocking both gems away from each other. Lapis landed on the couch hard enough to flip it backwards while Jasper's feet punched holes in the kitchen floor.

"Enough of this both of you! Your better than this!" she said firmly. Lapis peeked over the couch as Jasper pulled her feet free one at a time.

"I don't answer to you," she said. Turning for the door she made it several steps before feeling a hand grab her wrist.

"Jasper, please stay," Amethyst said. "We need you, I need you."

Jasper looked down at the purple gem, and then around at the rest of those around her before sighing wearily.

"Fine, I'll stay," she said. "For now."

It was at this time Peridot peeked out from underneath a chair. "Is it over? Can Lapis and I go back to the barn?"

Garnet righted the couch before sitting down.

"I'm afraid things have gotten more complicated than just a couple dozen Chrysoprase, Peridot. Tell me all you know about Agate," Garnet said. The other gems, save Jasper who leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, sat down.

"You have to be more specific, I know a lot of Agate," she replied.

"How many do you know have Star Sapphires?"

Peridot's face began to grow pale.

"Only one, and she belongs to Taaffeite," Peridot said.

"Who's Taaffeite?" Amethyst asked.

"Yellow Diamonds personal assassin," Jasper said, catching everyone's attention.

The door bursting open made the Crystal gems jump in surprise as Steven burst in, out of breath and his clothes soaked through with blood.

Pearl immediately went to the boy and began checking him thoroughly "Steven! Are you ok? What happened?" she asked, when as if to answer her question Lion came through a portal carrying Sadie lying limply across his back..

After bandaging Sadie's multitude of cuts and putting her to bed in the spare room the gems once again gathered in the living room.

Pearl gently placed her hand on Steven's shoulder. "What happened?"

Steven sniffled, before he began to speak. "Lion and me were behind the Big Donut hiding in the dumpster, waiting to scare Lars, and put the video on my Tubetube page. When Lars came out to put the trash in the dumpster I heard this big explosion from out front." he said. "Lars ran back inside, and I heard a shot. Lion and I waited to see if anyone was around before we went to check."

"That was very dangerous, Steven," Pearl said. "You should have gone to the police."

"You expect him to be a coward?" Jasper asked. Steven froze at the sight of her. "You train him to be a warrior but want him to run when his comrades are attacked? You really are fools."

Garnet looked at the quartz, who looked down. "Go on, Steven."

he nodded.

"We went around front to see the Big Donut destroyed. The door and windows were smashed, and Sadie was lying on the floor all cut up,"

"What about Lars?" Pearl asked. "Was he hurt too?"

Steven shook his head.

"He wasn't there-"

"She took him," Sadie said, leaning against the door frame to keep from falling. "She shot Lars and said 'Tell Rose Quarts if she wants her pet back to come fight me' then she dragged him off."

Garnet stood up and help Sadie to the couch. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

Sadie nodded.

"She had really dark skin with short silver hair," she said. "She was wearing some kind of armor with a cape."

"Sounds like a Spinel," Peridot said.

"Where do you think she took him?" Lapis asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taaffeite watched as Agate appeared on screen and bowed.

"We engaged the rebels, my lady," Agate said. "Rose Quartz did not appear as I thought she would."

"How do her forces number? Are they substantial?" Taaffeite asked. She hadn't had to actually fight anyone in some time and was ready to stretch her legs as it were. "Will they give our forces a problem?"

Agate shook her head. "We outnumber them, all we faced a fusion, a pearl, and two quartz," she replied. "The Chrysoprase have all been shattered. All that remain are my personal forces."

Taaffeite nodded. "That should be sufficient to hold them until we arrive," she said, turning away. "That is all Agate."

Agate bowed. "Yes, my lady,"

Onyx closed the channel. "Do you think Agate stands a chance?" she asked.

"I don't recall asking you to speak Onyx," she replied, looking down at the smaller gem. "But; to answer your question I don't. Agate is a capable sword fighter but Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond. she's out of her league."

Onyx nodded. "Of course, my Lady," she said. "Shall I send an update to Yellow Diamond?"

"No, let us see what happens," Taaffeite replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agate turned away from the black screen and scowled.

"Dismissed, like I'm a common pearl," she muttered walking back to her command chair and sitting down.

A side door opened and Star Sapphire entered.

"Spinel will return soon," she said. "She's bringing a human with her."

Agate looked up. "What for?" she asked. "Under who's orders?"

Star Sapphire shrugged.

"Her own, I suppose," she replied. "This human, I have seen a vision of him. He will be the perfect weapon."

"Weapon?" Agate asked, leaning forward. "How so?"

"A gem monster," she replied, before turning and leaving Agate alone.

"A gem monster?" she muttered, before smiling. "Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lars awoke again. He was strapped to a metal table, a glaring light overhead blinded him for a second. The burning pain in his stomach was gone. Lifting his head weakly he saw a large scar on his stomach.

"That's right," he said. "I got shot."

"You did," a voice said. From the darkness around him, he heard footsteps.

A light came on and Lars was able to see the rest of the room. All around him, he saw strange machines and containers and tubes filled with various colored liquids. Across the room, he saw a large glass tank, inside was a tiny blue creature with no arms that only gurgled.

"Lie still," the speaker was a small green woman with pointed hair shaped like a diamond. She wore a yellow wraparound visor with a red lens across the middle. "Your wound still isn't fully cauterized yet."

"I know you, your one of Steven's freaky friends," Lars said.

"I am the personal Peridot of Agate," she replied, walking over to one of the tables and began picking up random tools and inspecting them before finally choosing a long silver handle. "I do not know what this 'Steven' is."

Lars watched her walk over to the tank and carefully reach inside. The creature gurgled as she picked it up and carried it back over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, pressing against the bonds that held him down. "Keep that thing away from me!"

Peridot smiled and began to pet the thing.

"Turquoise is no thing!" she said, setting the thing down on Lars's chest. It flopped down onto him and began to lick his chin. "She was my quartz hound before she was corrupted on our last data gathering mission. I kept her to see if it could be reversed."

Pressing the top of the handle against the back of the creature, Peridot smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," she said. Immediately the thing began to thrash and shake. Lars watched as it slowly began to rot away until only a blue gem was left lying on his chest. "Now, on to the next phase."

"What phase?" Lars asked. Peridot moved over to another table and Lars felt his stomach churn as she picked up what looked like a large drill with 3 prongs. Peridot pressed the trigger and electricity shot back and forth between the three things.

"Gems can fuse with other gems to make new types of gems," Peridot said. She turned back to face him. "I want to see if they can fuse with other creatures."

She came towards him.

Lars began to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go after them," Jasper said. She stood up straight and cracked her neck. "The sooner we find them the sooner we take them out for good."

Garnet shook her head. "We don't even know where they are. We need to find them before even thinking about fighting again."

"We could track Lars's phone," Sadie offered. "I have an app that locates a person's phone. Usually, I use it to help my mom find hers but it could help find Lars."

Sadie reached into her pocket and frowned at seeing her screen was shattered.

"What's the app, Sadie?" Steven asked, pulling out his phone and opening the app store.

"Phone Tracker,"

Pearl scoffed. "This isn't going to work," she said. "Agate would have left the planet by now, so there's no way-"

"I found him!" Steven said, holding out the phone. "There, at the Beta Kindergarten."

Amethyst jumped up. "Let's go kick some butt!"

"Lapis, you and Peridot remain here with Sadie," Garnet said, standing up. "The rest of us will go save Lars."

"I wanna go too!" Sadie said.

"Out of the question, you're still too injured," Garnet replied.

"Lars is my friend!" she exclaimed. "He tried to save me, and now I wanna help save him."

Jasper snorted. "I like her courage," she said.

Garnet looked down at her and nodded. "Very well, you can come," she said. "But first, Steven, healing spit."

"Healing spit?" Sadie asked. Steven licked his hand, the saliva coating it began to sparkle. She grimaced as he reached out to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peridot!" Bloodstone shouted as she beat on the door to the smaller gem's laboratory, leaving massive dents. "Peridot!"

The battered door slid open slightly, allowing Bloodstone to only see Peridot's face. Within the sounds of roars mixed with screams of pain could be heard.

"What is it? I'm very busy," she said.

The quartz ground her teeth in anger.

"I want you to make me stronger," she said. "I demand you make me stronger!"

Peridot sighed in exasperation. The door slid shut, and after a minute or so Peridot reappeared and handed a 4 pronged injector filled with glowing green fluid.

"Inject 2CC into your arm every 12 hours," she said. "This will allow it to gradually increase your body mass without adverse effects."

without another word the door slid shut.

Bloodstone looked down at the injector and scowled. That wasn't fast enough. Jamming it into her bicep she depressed the plunger all the way, emptying the entire thing. The veins on her arm began to stick out and her arm began to turn green.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she could feel her muscles beginning to expand and harden. The euphoria made her eyes roll back into her head.

Alarms began to sound, and warning lights flashed.

Bloodstone smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There it is!" Steven exclaimed.

"Alright, here's the plan," Garnet said. "Steven, you hide with Sadie. Pearl, you'll face off with Agate but; only keep her distracted long enough for the rest of us to bubble her forces. Jasper and Amethyst will fight Bloodstone-"

Jasper scoffed. "I don't need any help to beat that clown!"

Amethyst hopped onto the taller quartz's back. "I want revenge!"

As the two argued, a great shadow fell over them.

"Scatter!" Garnet shouted.

Everyone dove out of the way just as something massive slammed into the ground. Jasper stood up just as grotesque malformed hand surged through the cloud of dust and grabbed her.

She pounded at the hand, trying to get it to release its iron grip.

With a flick of the wrist, Jasper was sent flying into the far wall of the canyon.

"You…. won't …. beat…. Me…. Again!" a stuttering voice said. The dust cleared to reveal Bloodstone.

She was almost 3 times her normal size. Her skin was now a dark green color with bright green veins covered her malformed body. Her arms and legs were swollen at the joints and her hands looked ready to burst from too much fluid.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked, startled.

Bloodstone smiled.

"I…. made…. Stronger!" she stuttered, her mind seemed to be slowly losing grasp of words.

"You're no warrior!" Jasper exclaimed. She stood up and cracked her neck. "True warriors don't do this to win."

Bloodstone roared and charged. Jasper jumped aside to dodge a clumsy strike before quickly punching the mutated gem's swollen elbow, causing it to easily break. A quick backward sweep of her injured arm sent Jasper reeling back.

To her surprise, Jasper watched as the broken arm easily fixed itself.

She smiled. This was going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl flipped in midair, landing on her feet.

Summoning her swords, she spun and blocked Agate's strike with one before slashing with the other, causing the other gem to jump backward.

"If that's your best you'll never touch me," Agate said. A crack appeared on the visor of her helmet, before splitting in 2 pieces and falling off. "That was a gift from my lady, you'll suffer for that."

Leaping forward she aimed a slash at Pearl's head, before stepping to the side and slashing at her body when her swords rose to block the first strike. The crystal gem twisted away and sent a kick into Agate's stomach, sending her back.

"I learned from the greatest sword fighter," Pearl said. "You aren't even fit to hold her scabbard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shall we pit your strength against my eye again?" Star Sapphire asked.

Garnet shook her head, before unfusing in a flash in of light to reveal Ruby and Sapphire.

"No sister, I will pit my eye against yours," she replied. "Ruby, look out."

"What-" Ruby was sent flying by Amethyst slamming into her. Both gems ended up in a pile. "Ow"

Star Sapphire smiled. "You did just as I expected," she said, firing a beam of energy.

Sapphire fired a beam of her own, blocking it before leaping aside.

"You put too much faith into your ultimate eye," she said, firing another beam, causing Star Sapphire to dodge. "I used to be like you until my vision failed me."

"Mine has never failed me," Star Sapphire said.

"It will," Sapphire replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amethyst climbed shakily to her feet just in time to see Jasper get slammed into the ground hard enough to leave a crater. She began running towards the fallen gem just as Bloodstone raised her foot to finish her off.

Leaping, she landed onto Jasper's chest just as the foot came down and both were engulfed in a flash of light.

Bloodstone looked down in surprise as her foot hit something hard. After several seconds she was sent stumbling backward into the canyon wall.

Looking down she saw a tall golden gem with four arms covered in white stripes.

"If that's the best you can do, you won't be me," she said, cracking two sets of knuckles, then the other two. "The names Tiger Eye."

Bloodstone roared and threw a massive first at the smaller gem. Tiger Eye effortlessly grabbed it with two hands. The mutated gem struggled to pull herself free with no luck. The fusion began to spin in place, dragging Bloodstone along the ground.

Soon she was going fast enough that Bloodstone wasn't touching the ground anymore.

"Time for you to catch your flight!" Tiger Eye released her hold, launching Bloodstone up into the sky. Summoning Jasper's helmet she leaped up after the mutated gem like a missile. "Later!"

Tiger Eye punched completely through Bloodstone's body, destroying her form. Grabbing the gem on the way down, Tiger Eye landed beside the rock Sadie and Steven were hiding behind.

"Bubble this for me," she said, tossing it to Steven. "Now it's Agate's turn."

 **END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Strange Alliances**

 **Chapter 3**

Peridot wiped the sweat from her brow. The weapon was finished.

"Agate, its finished," she said, activating her communicator.

"Release it now," Agate sounded harried and out of breath.

After loading her creation into the transport pod, Peridot launched it from the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sapphire looked up at the descending pod. A vision flashed before her eye, and she took off running for Ruby. The red gem had finally regained consciousness.

"Ruby!" Sapphire leaped, and the two were fused in Garnet. "Everyone regroup!"

Pearl leaped completely over Agate and landed beside the tall fusion while Tiger Eye grabbed Steven and Sadie and quickly carried them over.

The two gems were taken back by the sight of Jasper and Amethyst fused.

"Sup?" Tiger Eye asked, flexing her arms. "Do I look ripped or what?"

Pearl sighed in annoyance. "Great, another Amethyst original," she muttered. "What's wrong, Garnet?"

Garnet pointed to the pod. "That, we need to form Alexandrite quickly," She said.

Tiger Eye shook her head. "Oh no, I'm the strongest, the fastest, the best," she said. The two could see that Jasper had taken over. "We're not breaking the band up anytime soon!"

Steven watched as the gems all began to argue. None of them noticed when Agate and Star Sapphire retreated to the ship, or when the pod crashed to the ground. It released a cloud of steam with a hiss before the door was ripped off. The thing that emerged was tall and lean with a round head and pointed ears, and long gangling arms and legs that ended in sharp claws. Long tendrils emerged from its back as it hissed loudly and charged forward.

"Guys, look out!"

The thing shot past Tiger Eye and tackled Garnet to the ground. The fusion summoned her gauntlets to block the rapid slashes from the monster.

Pearl leaped and slashed at the monster's back, hacking away at the tendrils. Soon she realized that the thing was regenerating them at a pace too quick to really do damage.

Tiger Eye shoved past her and grabbed four handfuls of tentacles before yanking the beast off and hurling it away.

"You OK?" she asked. The monster twisted in midair and used its long legs to bounce off the canyon wall.

"Look out!" Garnet shoved Tiger Eye back and quickly leaped to intercept the monster. Her punch drove the head down into its body. The creature fell limply to the ground.

"Is it dead?" Sadie asked, peeking around from behind Pearl.

"No dear, gems can't die unless you shatter their gem," she said. "Garnet should have made it poof and retreat into it's gem-"

Suddenly the monster's tendrils shot out, knocking everyone away. With a sickening pop its head reemerged from its body.

Sadie sat up as the thing surged towards her. At the last second, she noticed the thing's ears had holes at the bottom.

"Lars?" the thing froze for several seconds, before slowly coming closer. "Lars, what happened to you?"

It turned its head sideways, as if not sure about her. It hissed loudly and came on.

"Its me, Sadie, remember?" she said, scooting backward. "We work together at the Big Donut, we hang out and watch movies."

"Sadie be careful!" Steven started towards them but a strong hand stopped him.

"Wait!" Garnet said, pointing to the creature. "It's working!"

the creature slowed down and looked at her, confused.

"I got you that game, and you bought me oyster crackers and let me be your Player 2," she said, jumping slightly as her back hit a wall. "Remember? When it was cold we walked through the park and looked at the leaves changing colors? You hid in a big pile and jumped out to scare me, and those squirrels chased you?"

The creature finally reached her. A talon hand fell onto her leg, slicing through her jeans.

"When I was sick you read me the new Activity of Chairs book and accidentally got sick because of it, you remember that?" she asked, tears began to prick her eyes as the thing that had been Lars only stared blankly at her. "We went to go see The Organ Pickler part VIII for my birthday, and you paid for everything."

Pearl looked to her leader in worry. "Garnet we should do something!" she exclaimed. "It will kill her!"

Garnet shook her head. "Give her some more time," she replied.

Sadie looked over to see the gems still standing there and swallowed hard. "When it was over we went to the boardwalk and you hugged me," she said, tears now streaming down her face. "You kissed me, and said you loved me."

the monster leaned close, she could smell its rancid warm breath.

"Lars, I….. I love you," she said. "Please, come back."

the creature looked at her.

"Sadie," it croaked.

The gems watched as Sadie and the monster were engulfed in a bright light. When it vanished Sadie cradled a sleeping Lars.

"Let's take them home," Garnet said, as she watched Agate's ship vanish into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"An urgent message from Agate, my lady," Onyx said, pressing several buttons on a console. "Shall I patch her through?"

Taaffeite sat up straighter on her chair. "Yes, what is it Agate?" she said when the gem appeared on the video screen.

"We are currently returning to the mother ship, Bloodstone has been defeated, we haven't the numbers to hold the line."

"What happened?" she asked.

"The quartz fused together and destroyed her form," she replied. "We were outmatched."

Taaffeite nodded.

"Tell me, Agate," she said. "When were you planning to tell me about the monster you created?"

"Monster, my lady?" she asked.

"You were ordered to contain the rebels," she said. "To hold the line, and wait for my arrival. Instead, you use gem technology to create abominations with a human, and within your own crew! I will not let this stand."

"My lady?" she asked.

Taaffeite nodded, Agate turned to see Spinel pointing her blaster at her. The video feed cut off as Spinel fired. "That is how I deal with treason in my ranks, remember that Onyx,"

"Yes, my lady," she replied, bowing. "Estimated time of arrival is now 3 days."

"That is fine," she said, lounging back into her chair. "The rebels aren't going anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Garnet are you really sure about this?" Pearl asked as she and Garnet entered the Burning Room. "This seems like a bad idea."

"I understand your reservations because of what happened last time," she said, reaching up and grabbing a bubble. "If Taaffeite is still coming we'll need her skill."

The bubble popped, and the room was filled with light. When it died a large rainbow-haired gem stood before them.

"Where?" she looked around, bewildered and confused. After several seconds she noticed she wasn't alone. "Garnet? Pearl?"

"Hello Bismuth," Garnet said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome back, again."

"What is this place?" she asked.

Pearl stepped forward. "You're in the Burning Room," she said. "It's where all the bubbled gems go."

Bismuth looked up and whistled. "That's a lot of gems," she looked at them. "I'm sorry, did Steven?"

"He did," Garnet said. "We need your help."

The rainbow-haired gem chuckled. "He really told you, about everything?" she asked. "The Breaking Point?"

"Destroyed," Pearl said. "It's time."

"For what?" she asked.

"To return to the crystal gems," Garnet said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lars awoke to find Sadie sitting over him, snoozing.

"Sadie? What happened?" he asked, startling her awake. "I had this weird dream that I was captured and this freaky chick jammed a gem into my chest and I fought some people and you were there and-"

Lars's word died as he noticed a large blue gem in the middle of his left pectoral.

"It-it wasn't a dream," Sadie said.

Lars took a deep calming breath.

Then began to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is THAT?" Jasper asked, poking at the large sandwich Amethyst had made.

"It's a sandwich, you eat it!" she said as she ripped it in half and held half out to Jasper.

The large quartz took it and looked at it in confusion. Amethyst stuffed her half into her mouth whole and began to chew. Jasper raised an eyebrow at this, before shrugging and doing the same. She froze as the various flavors danced across her tongue.

She began to chew rapidly and swallowed. "Is there more?" she asked.

Amethyst giggled. "Of course there's more!" she said, as she made her way to the fridge to gather more ingredients.

Jasper watched as she piled various meats, cheeses, and condiments into two loaves of bread. "Why do you eat?" she asked. "What do you gain from it?"

"Because it tastes good, duh!" to emphasize, the smaller gem took half her sandwich with the first bite, various juices began to cover her bulging cheeks.

"Jasper," Jasper froze when she heard her name. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Lapis standing several feet away. "Why are you still here?"

The quartz dropped her sandwich on the counter, turned, and crossed her arms.

"That any business of yours, Lazuli?" she asked. "I was invited to join if you didn't know."

Lapis scowled.

"As if they'd let you be a Crystal Gem!" she exclaimed. "The only reason you're here is to fight the invasion were it any other reason you'd still be in the Burning Room."

Stepping away from the counter, Jasper moved forward until she was right in front of Lapis.

"Is that so?" she asked, leaning down. "I don't hear anyone else complaining."

Lapis moved back a step. "They don't know you like I do," she said. "If they'd been fused with you for months like me, they'd have shattered you."

Jasper began to grind her teeth, veins began bulging out on her neck and shoulders.

"You little-"

Fortunately, Garnet and Pearl entered the room.

"We have an announcement to make," Garnet said, as she and Pearl both stepped to either side of the door. "Bismuth has agreed to rejoin the Crystal Gems."

When the rainbow-haired gem stepped through the door, Lapis shrieked, before flying out the open window. Bismuth scratched her head.

"Was that good or bad?" she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door to her lab sliding open made Peridot pause for a brief second.

"It's funny, all the bugs around your lab didn't catch who gave Bloodstone that serum or where that monster was made," Spinel said, as she tossed something on the table. Peridot looked down to see Agate's gem, a hole directly in the middle.

"Are you accusing me of something?" she asked, picking up the gem.

"Someone sent all that footage back to our lady," she said. "I wonder who it was?"

The door sliding open again marked Spinel's exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this place?" Lars asked. Steven had called him to say that Garnet wanted him to come over right away, but not for what.

"My armory, it's where I created weapons for our army during the war," Bismuth said, as she transformed her hand to unlock several stone crates full of weapons. "These are all the leftovers that never got used, help yourself."

Lars began digging through one of the crates while Sadie looked in another.

"What's this thing?" she asked. The handle was wide, easy to hold. The blade was thin and ended in a medium sized ruby, a thunderbolt was on each side of the blade.

"That? It shoots lightning," Bismuth replied. "Don't ask how, after I made it that's what it does."

While his girlfriend gushed over what she'd found Lars pulled out a pair of boots. They were silver, with wings climbing up the sides. Holding up his foot, he smiled at seeing they were the right size. Slipping off his sneakers, Lars pulled the boots on.

"Do I look good in these or what?" he asked.

Bismuth came over and looked at them. "Hey, you found the Chariot Boots!" she exclaimed. "I made those to help gems move faster but; I only finished the one pair."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Long Story," she replied. Reaching into the crate, Bismuth pulled out a pair of silver gauntlets adorned with roaring lions. "Here, these will help you hit harder."

The sounds of tremendously heavy footsteps began to grow louder and louder.

"So this is it, huh?" Jasper asked. "Rose Quartz's armory."

Bismuth coughed. "My armory," she muttered. The rainbow-haired gem made her way over to her anvil and transformed her hand into a hammer. "Pass me your helmet, Jasper."

The quartz raised an eyebrow, before summoning her helmet and tossing it to the other gem.

After several heavy hammer swings, Bismuth tossed it back.

The helmet's square spike had been removed, making it look more like a biker helmet with ram's horns on the sides.

"Nice," she said, putting it on. "Let's go find something to try it out on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Bismuth is back?" Steven asked. He leaned back against Lion, curled up behind him on his bed.

Pearl smiled softly and nodded. "She is, and don't worry Steven," she said, rubbing his head. "She's not mad at you."

"That's good," he replied.

"Pearl, I've found another corrupted gem," Garnet called, causing Pearl and Steven to make their way downstairs. "Jasper's already set out after it with Lars and Sadie."

"Lars and Sadie, really?" Steven asked. "I hope their OK."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadie fired another bolt of lightning, causing the corrupted gem to rear as the attack struck the ground. Lars leaped and hit the monster with both feet, sending it rolling backward onto it's back.

"Let's finish it!" Jasper leaped off of a nearby boulder, and drove herself, helmet first directly into the corrupted gem's chest, causing it's gem, to shatter. Standing up the quartz shook out her long hair. "That was pretty good, you two did better than I expected."

"This thing is amazing!" Sadie exclaimed, holding the strange dagger up. "I can't believe this thing shoots lightning!"

"Sadie, Sadie watch this!" Lars said. The gauntlets and boots began to glow, after several seconds Lars was engulfed in a flash of light. When it vanished they had been replaced by a pair of silver bracelets, and silver and white sneakers. "Pretty tight, right?"

Sadie looked down at her dagger before she started to imagine it changing and, to her surprise, it quickly began to shift and shrink until a small ring with a ruby in it rested in the palm of her hand.

"I wonder," slipping the ring on her finger, she pointed at a nearby rock and watched as a lightning bolt shot out of the gem, and vaporized it. "Now that's what I call an accessory!"

"Come on, let's head back," Jasper said. "This workout made me hungry."

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strange Alliances**

 **Chapter 4**

"Well, I think they turned out better than expected," Pearl said.

Lars looked at himself in the mirror and flexed. The costume was a bodysuit made of mostly lightweight fibers mixed with gem technology, very snug. It was purple with silver highlights, his arms were left uncovered while the costume stopped mid-thigh, allowing excellent mobility. A hood with a visor sowed into it covered the upper half of his face.

Sadie's was a black bodysuit with a thick yellow doublet worn over it. Her gloves, like the rest of her costume, were thick and insulated to protect her in case her dagger backfired or was reflected. Amethyst had found an old welder's helmet in her room.

"I feel kind of stupid," Sadie said, raising the visor of her helmet. "Not to mention hot."

Pearl nodded. "Don't worry Sadie, you'll get used to it," she said. "It's for yours and Lars's protection, we don't know what could happen to you if Homeworld found out you're both human."

"Whoa! You guys look so cool!" Steven exclaimed, as he, Connie, and Onion came into the living room. "Pearl, can you make us costumes too?"

The gem chuckled. "No," she said, before walking back to her room.

"Guys, have you seen Jasper?" Steven asked. "Connie and Onion want to see- Onion!"

Onion looked up from the cabinet he'd been digging through, a limited edition bag of Steven's favorite chips in his hand. The boy looked at the group, before going back to digging through the cabinet.

"Sorry Steven, she already left with Garnet and Amethyst," Sadie said, pulling off her helmet and shaking out her hair. "Garnet said something about tracking a strange signal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we doing here?" Amethyst asked, sitting on Jasper's shoulder while eating a rotten banana.

Garnet pushed through a dense patch of jungle and pulled it aside to reveal an overgrown, crumbling tower.

"Blue Diamond's court," she said, as the two quartz came out beside her. "I picked up a strange reading coming from here last night."

"What kind of signal? An SOS?" Jasper asked as she shrugged her shoulder, knocking Amethyst off.

Garnet shrugged. "It was too jumbled, but; we have to shut it down before Taaffeite arrives," she said, heading down towards the tower. "If she were to find this, and gain access to all of Blue Diamond's schematics and data, then she'd be unstoppable."

"If you knew all that stuff was here why didn't you destroy it?" Amethyst asked.

"I've tried, there are so many traps and puzzles that one gem can't do it alone," she replied.

The bridge leading to the main entrance was almost completely destroyed. Garnet leaped to the nearest stable piece of the bridge before quickly moving onto the next one. Jasper scoffed at the fusion, and began to back up after she was several feet away, the quartz soldier charged. At the very last second, she leaped, effortlessly clearing the bridge just as Garnet finished.

"Why did you two do it the stupid way?" looking up the gems saw Amethyst shape-shifted into a falcon, perched on top of the door. Changing back, she leaped down onto Jasper's shoulder, before tumbling off and face planting on the ground.

Garnet didn't say anything.

Jasper slammed her shoulder against the doors, causing them to crumble in on themselves. Sunlight revealed cobwebs and ruins. In a flash Garnet was replaced by Ruby and Sapphire. The red gem looked terrified, though the others couldn't tell if it was the thought of being back here, or the dark.

"Follow me," she said. She grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her into the darkness.

After several seconds, Jasper followed.

Amethyst sat up and rubbed her nose. "Ow! Where did they go?" jumping up the smaller Quarts ran in after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing, Peridot?" Lapis glanced over the shoulder of her smaller green companion to see her hastily scribbling something.

"If you must know I'm demanding the creators of Camp Pining Hearts tell me when new episodes will be coming out," she said, holding up her finished work. "I think I argued my point with a valid mix of threats and begging."

Lapis looked at the letter.

"Peridot, this is just chicken scratch," she said, grabbing it and turning it around for her to see. "They won't be able to read this."

Peridot snorted. "Well if that is true, then the clods must not be as smart as I am," she replied.

Lapis rolled her eyes. "How about you read me the letter and I'll write it down?" Lapis asked, as she sat down and grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen.

Peridot sighed in annoyance. "Very well, if you insist," she said.

Steven, followed by Connie entered the barn to see Lapis and Peridot surrounded by a mountain of envelopes and ripped paper.

"Hey guys!" Steven said, causing both gems to jump in surprise. "What happened here?"

Peridot stood up and stretched. "Well Steven, I wrote a letter to the creators of Camp Pining Hearts, but Lapis said no one could read it," she said, grabbing a handful of paper and throwing it at the blue gem. "Then she said she'd write it for me, but left out all my threats!"

Lapis stood up, and began to throw paper a Peridot. "We don't have to threaten anyone!" she exclaimed.

"You guys do know Camp Pining Hearts was canceled back in 1995, right?" Connie said. Both gems froze mid-motion and stared at her with looks of shock mixed with horror. "Yeah, after 4 seasons it was canceled because no one watched it."

Connie was forced to run away as Lapis and Peridot ran after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amethyst turned another corner, cursing under her breath at the sight of another empty hallway. Where did they go? This place was like a maze. Around another corner she began to hear a strange noise.

Following it, she soon found herself outside again. The sun shone down onto a garden overgrown with flowers of all kinds. Amethyst wondered how all of them were able to live together without killing each other, she would have to ask Pearl later.

Walking between the rows of flowers Amethyst soon found where the noise came from. A gem was trimming a large hedge, to her surprise it looked like Blue Diamond. The gem was taller than her, her body more svelte. Long pink hair curled around her feet, wind made the thin dress she wore billow out.

When she turned to the side, Amethyst saw that all of the gem's fingers were shaped like hedge clippers.

"Can you help me?" I'm lost," Amethyst said, her voice sounding louder than expected.

The gem turned to her and smiled. "Where are you assigned to be?" she asked, stepping closer. "You must be special, I've never seen a quartz like you before. I'm Rhodonite, are you Blue Diamond's new personal envoy?"

Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "What's a personal envoy?" she asked.

The gem's brows knitted together. "You hmm, you speak for Blue Diamond while she's not here," she replied.

"Oh no! Me and my friends just came to smash up a bunch of stuff," she replied. "There's this strike force coming to Earth, led by this gem named Taaffeite and Garnet said-"

Amethyst stumbled back when Rhodonite's calm smile was replaced by a maniacal grin. The gem leaped forward and slashed at her with one of her bladed hands. Jumping back at the last second, Amethyst felt the wind made by the blades touch her cheek.

"You dare to come here and defile my Diamond's garden!" a crazed gleam appeared in her eyes, and her pristine hair became wild and unruly. With a flick of her wrists, Rhodonite changed her hedge clippers into swords. "I will do my duty, and pull you and your other weeds from my Diamond's court!"

Amethyst took off running with Rhodonite right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You return-" a soft voice said. The three gems froze in the middle of the hall, in the darkness they could dimly make out the vast bulk of a throne.

"-Why? What do you seek?-" another voice picked up where the first left off. The sounds of the voices seemed to be all around them. Ruby whimpered and clung to Sapphire, while Jasper scowled.

"Show yourselves! Face us!" she said.

The sudden rumbling of charging footsteps filled the air before something barreled into Jasper, driving her off into the darkness.

Ruby glanced around and whimpered again. "Let's fuse again, please," she begged, her voice breaking. "I don't like this."

Sapphire squeezed her hand. "Show yourselves, Red Tourmaline and Blue Tourmaline," she said. After several long seconds the hall was illuminated by torches burning to life. Two gems stood either side of the throne. They were tall with long hair braided to opposite side of their heads. Their armor was the same, light plate only differentiating in color. One held a spear, the other a sword.

"Sapphire, leave-" Blue Tourmaline said, pointing her spear at the two smaller gems.

"_Or face our wrath and be shattered!" Red Tourmaline finished, pointing her sword.

Sapphire looked at Ruby and nodded. The two Tourmaline looked on as Garnet summoned her gauntlets.

"You defile Blue Diamond's Court-"

"-With your blasphemy!"

They leaped together, one stabbing low, the other slashing high. Garnet didn't flinch, at the last second she struck, seizing the spear and sword in each hand, before snapping them.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said, tossing the broken halves of the weapons on the floor.

Both Tourmaline glanced at the other and smiled. They came together in a flash of light, and the gem left behind was beautiful. Her skin was a mix of red and blue swirling together, her long hair was split down the middle with red on one side and blue on the other.

"Come then," she said, her voice repeated softly. Standing to her full height the Bi Tourmaline drew her twin bladed spear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Planting her feet, Jasper slowed her attacker down before knocking them away with a punch.

"Is that it?" she asked, glancing around. "Hiding in the dark?"

Torches erupted, bathing the quartz in bright light. Her attacker was a large Grey gem wearing a rhino horned helmet.

"Dravite," Jasper said, chuckling. "How long has it been?"

"Too long!" she roared.

 _The great tournament had begun, the Diamonds has arranged to see who had the best soldiers under their command. White Diamond's army had dominated the races. Yellow Diamond had her greatest scientists easily captured the skill events. But in the combat event, Jasper stood undefeated._

 _She had effortlessly crushed all those that stood against her from White and Yellow Diamond's forces. Blue Diamond swore to have her greatest champion shatter Jasper._

 _Dravite stood across from her, scowling. "You will fall to me!" she roared, charging._

 _Jasper only leaped, and headbutted the rampaging gem, sending her skidding back across the ground unconscious._

"I will have revenge!" Dravite charged, head lowered.

Jasper stood her ground. Quickly reaching out she seized Dravite by the horn, and swung her around in a circle several times before driving her headfirst into the ground.

"Still a fool," she said, chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amethyst turned another corner, and pressed herself against the wall. She was out of breath, and still lost. Somewhere behind her she could hear Rhodonite crashing around, looking for her.

"I gotta find the others," she muttered, peeking around the corner she saw a brief flash of Grey as Rhodonite ran down another hall. She began to slowly slide herself along he wall, stopping every few feet to listen. "Where are-"

A dark shadow appeared above her. Amethyst looked up just as Rhodonite released her grip on the ceiling and fell down towards her.

Amethyst shrieked, and took off running again, causing Rhodonite to drive all of her blades into the floor.

Turning another corner she began to cry in relief. Jasper was standing over the unconscious form of a massive Grey gem.

"Jasper HELLLLLP!" Amethyst wailed. She leaped onto Jasper's chest and quickly scrambled up onto her back, and warily peeked over her shoulder. "She's gonna clip me."

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" Jasper asked. As if to answer her question, Rhodonite rounded the corner and stopped, an unhinged grin on her face. "That's it? Your scared of a Rhodonite?"

Rhodonite began to laugh, and wiped away a string of drool from her face. "Another weed to be clipped?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. She glanced briefly down at Dravite and chuckled gleefully, and began to sing. "You failed you failed you failed! But; I won't!"

The two crystal gems looked on as Rhodonite drove one set of blades into the fallen Dravite, causing her body to vanish, before she stomped on the gem left behind. With an animal shriek, the Grey gem surged forward and rapidly slashed at Jasper with both hands.

"Let's retreat, we're too confined here!" Jasper exclaimed, barely dodging the rapid fire attacks.

"Gonna get'cha gonna get'cha!" she chanted, bouncing around the narrow hallway. "You can't escape me!"

Jasper grabbed Rhodonite's wrist, and quickly kicked the insane gem in the stomach, sending her flying back down the hall.

"Let's get back to Garnet!" Jasper said, as the two retreated back up the hall.

Rhodonite laid on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, and smiling.

"Run, run, run, run, run, run!" she sang, sitting up slowly. "Hide, hide, hide, hide, hide, hide!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garnet was driven back by the quick attacks of Bi Tourmaline. she'd block a kick only for the spear to slam into her or vice versa. Why couldn't she see anything?

"You can't see our moves," Bi Tourmaline said, as Garnet leaned against a pillar for support. "We've learned many thing from our Diamond's archive, like how to block future vision."

That was it, Garnet slowly stood up. The Attacks weren't appearing to her before they happened.

"Garnet!" Amethyst called, as she and Jasper ran into the throne room. "We have to get out of here!"

"She's right, we're outmatched!" Jasper said, looking back over her shoulder. "I hate to say it, but we need to retreat!"

Garnet looked towards the two gems, before looking at Bi Tourmaline.

"OK, retreat!" she ordered. Slamming into Bi Tourmaline, Garnet sent the fusion flying into Blue Diamond's throne. The three gems quickly retreated back towards the entrance. "They won't follow us outside! Hurry!"

Finding themselves back outside, the crystal gems quickly escaped back over the ruined bridge. Looking back at the tower they could see Bi Tourmaline and Rhodonite looking down at them from the balcony.

"What do we do about the signal?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet looked up at the fusion on the balcony.

"I don't know," she replied, turning away. "Let's go home."

 **END CHAPTER 4**

 _if you have any ideas for villains or powers feel free to let me know_


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange Alliances**

 **Chapter 5**

 _if you don't like something about my story, that's fine, log in and leave an actual review and i'll address your concerns.  
_

 _you may notice the later half of this chapter has something strange happen, don't worry, i needed something for Lars and Connie to do, this will all loop back around later on in the story._

"We've arrived, my lady," Onyx said. Taaffeite's ship stopped short of the moon. "Shall I glass the planet?"

Taaffeite sat up and leaned forward. "No, I've waited too long for this, and I will not be denied my battle," she replied. "Keep us out of sight, and prepare a shuttle. I want you to follow that distress signal we picked up."

"I will assemble a team-"

"You will go alone," Taaffeite said, cutting the other gem off.

Onyx was taken back for a second, but regained her composure and bowed.

"As you command, my lady," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lars stood in the middle of the arena with Pearl. The gem had asked him to come early for special training. Sadie sat over on the steps along with Jasper, who kept picking her teeth, a bored expression on her face.

"OK Lars, today we'll try some very basic gem techniques," she said. "First, I want you to remove your bracelets and shoes."

"What for?" he asked, as he slid the bracelets off each wrist one after the other, and kicked off his silver sneakers.

Pearl reached up to her gem and pulled out her spear. "I want you to summon your weapons from your gem," she replied. "Just hold your hand against your gem, and pull them out."

Lars looked at her, confused. "I don't think I can do that," he said, pointing to his discarded weapons. "They're right there, how can I pull them out if they already are out?"

"They will vanish, and reappear when you summon them," Pearl said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just give it a try."

Pulling up his shirt with one hand, Lars pressed the palm of his free hand against the blue gem, and pulled. To his shock and horror, his hand began to shift and change before his eyes. His whole hand began to melt into a blue ball before it split open into a mouth full of teeth.

Lars began to run around screaming and waving his disfigured hand around. The blue thing only gurgled. Eventually, Lars slammed face-to-chest with Jasper, sending him falling to the ground senseless.

"What IS that?" Sadie asked. When she reached down to touch it, Sadie quickly pulled her hand back when the thing licked it. Reaching down again she began to pet it with two of her fingers. She smiled when it began to gurgled in content. "It's kinda cu- OW!"

She pulled back her hand to see both her fingers were bleeding.

Pearl poked at the creature with the tip of her spear. It growled and began to chew on the blade.

"This must be the gem monster Peridot fused to Lars," she said.

Jasper pushed her away, before raising a massive foot. "I'll take care of this thing," she said.

Just as Jasper brought her foot down, Sadie quickly fired a bolt of lightning from her ring at the large gem, hitting her in the chest, and causing her to stumble backward several steps.

Jasper rubbed the spot and laughed. "That tickled," she said, before cracking her knuckles. "This won't"

Luckily for the two, Steven teleported in on the warp pad, a bag of fries in hand. "Hey guys!" he called, causing everyone to freeze. He noticed Lars laying on the ground and ran over. "What happened to Lars? what's that on his hand?"

"That, well, is his hand," Pearl said, trying to find the right words. "It's the gem he was fused with."

Steven reached into the bag and took out several fries. "You hungry little guy?" he asked, immediately the thing began to devour the fries offered it it. When they were gone it began to whine, after two more handfuls it burped loudly before it vanished, leaving Lars's hand normal.

Lars groaned, slowly opening his eyes. "Why do I taste fries?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here?" Red Tourmaline asked.

"In Blue Diamond's court?" Blue Tourmaline finished.

Onyx stepped out into the middle of the floor, her black traveling cloak dragging the floor, all around her eyes began to appear in the shadows.

"My lady's ship picked up your distress signal, I was ordered to investigate," she replied, drawing her cloak back to uncover her arm.

The two Tourmaline looked at each other in confusion.

"Distress signal?" Red Tourmaline asked.

"Moonstone!" Blue Tourmaline replied.

The two Tourmaline quickly fused into Bi Tourmaline.

"You will leave, now!" she ordered. Onyx glanced around her as gems began to slither and slide from the shadows.

"No," grabbing her cloak in one hand, Onyx ripped it away. Bi Tourmaline looked one as Onyx summoned a large black scythe and began to twirl it around. "I will not"

A sea of gems swarmed out of the darkness. Onyx sliced through several before fluidly evading the attacks of others before spinning like a top and tearing through the ranks of attackers.

Bi Tourmaline watched as Onyx seemed to be in several places at once, here and there, hacking and slashing.

A flash of blue caught Bi Tourmaline's attention.

"Rhodonite no!" she called, as the psychotic gem slashed her way through her fellow gems and engaged Onyx.

Onyx parried several of Rhodonite's rapid slashes and quickly danced away from her, leaping effortlessly onto the heads of larger gems and using them to bounce up to the upper balcony.

"Get back here, you bitch!" Rhodonite shrieked, as she used her blades to scale one of the pillars, causing her weapons to begin chipping and cracking.

Bi Tourmaline could hear sounds, sounds of metal scraping against metal and the shrill scream of metal dragging against stone. Eventually it fell silent.

Onyx leaped down in front of the throne and held out Rhodonite's gem.

Bi Tourmaline leaped forward and slashed at the black gem, before whirling and stabbing at her when she jumped away.

Onyx bent over backwards, letting Bi Tourmaline's blade pass over her before shooting up and sending the fusion flying with the butt of her scythe.

Rushing over in a flash, Onyx pressed the blade of her scythe against the fusion's gem.

"Yield, Bi Tourmaline," she ordered. "You are defeated."

Bi Tourmaline quickly stabbed upward, causing Onyx to sidestep and quickly snap the spear with a kick. The fusion quickly rolled away and split apart.

"We take her together," Red Tourmaline said.

"Lead on, sister," Blue Tourmaline replied.

Onyx began to twirl her scythe, passing it fluidly back and forth between her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connie looked through the lens of her telescope, before quickly jotting down her findings in her notebook. In less then 40 minutes, Mars was finally going to be visible in Beach City for the first time in 2 years, and Connie wasn't going to miss it.

She checked the sky again before closing her notebook. "I should see if Steven wants to come see Mars,"

A bright green light began to fill her room. Looking back to the window Connie could see a great green fireball shooting across the sky. Quickly grabbing her telescope, she quickly found the strange object in her lens.

A ship.

To her surprise, she saw it go down just outside the city and land back in the mountains somewhere.

"Now I really should call Steven!" as she turned to grab her phone, Connie froze, the pommel of her sword was resting against the foot of her bed. "I have a better idea!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you see that!" Sadie exclaimed.

Lars didn't answer, he kept hopping around, trying to pull his costume on.

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "Lars, what are you doing?" she asked, as Lars pulled his hood on, and summoned his weapons.

"That was probably another Gem ship!" he exclaimed. Opening his window, Lars stuck one foot through and then the second. "And I want some revenge"

Before Sadie could stop him, Lars vanished into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Onyx bowed, and dropped a handful of gems at Taaffeite's feet.

"Red Tourmaline, Blue Tourmaline, and Rhodonite, my lady," Onyx said.

Taaffeite smiled. "Put them in the brig, then-"

She was cut off by a ship on fire shooting past, headed for earth.

"Onyx, find out what ship that was," Taaffeite ordered.

Onyx began typing on a holopad.

"The Daggerung, my lady," she said. "A Troyjan ship."

Taaffeite scowled, Troyjans those barbarians had conquered almost all of the western galaxy, had it not been for the Diamonds they would have wiped out the gem race completely.

"Send a message to Homeworld, inform Yellow Diamond of this," she said. "Land our ship on the moon and activate the cloaking device. One Troyjan ship means more are following behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know it's around here somewhere," Connie wiped the sweat from her brow and readjusted her gym bag.

It had been easy to follow the glow, then when that died she found the trail of broken trees and destroyed earth. To her dismay the ship seemed to have began to try and take off, leaving long stretches of undamaged ground.

A twig snapping caused her to freeze, within seconds her training with Pearl kicked in. in the blink of an eye her bag was open and her sword was out.

"Connie? what're you doing out here?" she whirled to find a tall, purple-clad person coming towards her. Leaping forward she slashed high, then low. "What the heck?!"

His hand shot out and grabbed the blade of her sword in one silver hand. She tugged and pulled to no effect.

"Its me, Lars," he said, pulling his hood down.

She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry Lars," she said, sheathing her sword. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Pearl made this for me after the gems saved me from some other gems," he replied. "I also got these sick gauntlets and boots. They make me super strong and super fast."

"Do you think you can help me find a ship that crashed around here?" she asked.

"I was already looking for it, but; sure hop on!" kneeling down, he waited for Connie to climb on his back before he took off in a burst of speed.

Connie watched as the trees and mountains zoomed by them as Lars effortlessly shot past them like it was nothing.

Soon he began to slow down.

The ship had opened.

A figure was lying at the foot of a ramp, a dark purple puddle was slowly growing larger as they groaned in pain.

"That's not a gem," Lars said.

Connie began digging through her bag and pulled out a bottle of water and then a roll of bandages.

Before Lars could stop her, she was already beside the fallen pilot, and carefully turned him over.

"Can't… breathe…." he groaned, weakly pulling at his helmet. "Get…. Off"

Connie carefully reached up and pulled the helmet away. She gasped in surprise. The alien was bald, with skin stretched tight across a head that seemed too big. Narrow yellow eyes were glazed over with pain. Thick tusks pushed out from a thin, hard mouth.

"What's your name?" she asked, giving him some water. The creature slurped it greedily.

His silver and black armor was dented and scarred, thick purple blood oozed from a hole in his side.

"Troh-Mah….. Trauma," he said, the first in a harsh language, then again in English. "Crown prince of Troika, son of Argon, brother of Trojas."

"What happened to you?" she asked. Lars came over and carefully began bandaging the wound on Trauma's side.

Trauma looked away to the stars. "My brother has gone mad, father passed him over for me to be king," he said, wincing when Lars tied off the bandage. "His fleet attacked mine on our return to Troika after we conquered the Vammatar. Only I escaped, but; he is not far behind me."

A deep roar began to fill the air as the wind began to whip around the three furiously. From the blackness, a great ship came slithering from the stars.

Trauma began to struggle.

"Help me stand!" he exclaimed. "I must face him on my feet!"

The two finally got the huge got the huge alien to his feet, just as the ship landed and the ramp dropped.

The Troyjan that descended the ramp was almost twice the size of Trauma, long unkempt black hair hung around his face. Narrow green eyes glared down hatefully, and full of madness. His tusks were yellow black spotted with rot, on was cleanly snapped in half.

"I have finally caught you, brother," he said, looking down at them. "You survived my attack off the Shoulder of Orion but; you will fall here. Kneel, proclaim Trojas king and you will get a clean death, a soldier's death, a prince's death."

Trauma groaned, and tried to stand taller. "No Trojas," he replied, his voice wavering and full of pain. "I challenge you to combat!"

Trojas chuckled. "Do you now? Wounded as you are?" he asked. "Will you fight yourself or do you plan to have these vermin fight for you?"

"I choose mode, the Death Square," Trauma replied.

The larger Troyjan looked amazed for a brief second.

"I choose weapons, blades," Trojas replied.

"I choose numbers, single combat," Trauma said.

Trojas looked back towards the ship.

"Arkillo! Bring healing stimulants!" Trojas called, within seconds a hunchbacked Troyjan with long white hair came loping out of the ship, a heavy case dragging behind him. Setting it on the ground, he opened it and removed a needle gun, and fixed a syringe tube filled with glowing pink liquid. "No! The muscle stimulant and pain deader, he will fight, wound and all."

"That's not fair!" Connie exclaimed, finally finding her voice.

Trojas glared at her. "You are no Troyjan! You do not speak to a prince of Troika!"

"Leave her brother," Trauma said, as the injections began to take effect, his wound stopped hurting, and his body felt revitalized. "Draw the square."

They stood opposite each other inside a large square drawn in the earth. Both drew long knives. Lars and Connie watched as they began to circle each other, each taking a few steps forward with each rotation.

Then they came together. The knives clashed together with a scream and sparks flew when they snapped together again. Trauma was sent back by a hard shove from Trojas, and barely parried the quick follow up stroke.

"You were always the weakling!" Trojas exclaimed, as he dodged a stab from Trauma and retaliated with a punch to the face, sending the smaller Troyjan to the ground. He rolled away just as Trojas stabbed down into the ground. "Father should have thrown you to the wolves when you came squalling into this world, taking mother from us!"

Trauma kicked Trojas in the stomach as he charged towards him.

"I did nothing! That was no one's fault!" Trauma ducked a wild stab, and drove his knife into Trojas' side.

The larger Troyjan roared, slicing Trauma's face and shoved his brother away. Pulling the blade free, he hurled it away out of the square and charged towards Trauma.

"Die!" he roared.

"No!" Connie shouted, before hurling her sword. Trauma caught it in one and hand and at the last second drove it into his Brother's body.

"Duel-breaker…." Trojas muttered, falling to his knees when Trauma pulled Connie's sword free.

Trauma looked towards Arkillo. The old Troyjan nodded.

"You have lost brother," Trauma said. "Would you speak a final word?"

Trojas looked up. "Kill me and be cursed, you are no king of mine!"

Trauma took his head off with a single slash of the sword.

"Arkillo, I have broken the duel with an outsider's weapon," Trauma said, handing the sword to Connie. "I choose banishment to this planet."

Arkillo shook his head. "The duel was to be of blades, you killed Trojas with a sword," Arkillo said. "No formal rules were stated, there is no cause of duel breaking."

Trauma looked away. "Return to Troika, tell my father I died here along with Trojas," he said. "I never wanted to be king, and I have grown tired of conquering."

"As you say, my prince," Arkillo said.

"What are you gonna do now?" Connie asked, as they watched the ship fly off.

"Whatever I want," he replied.

 **END CHAPTER 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Strange Alliances**

 **Chapter 6**

 _i take it some of you didn't like the last chapter, but; that's ok, they're not all gonna be winners._

 _some of you may have noticed i gave Sadie the Shen gong wuThorn of Thunderbolt from Xiaolin Showdown._

 _now, this is where it starts to get good. the enemy is making plans, building their forces._

They were separated, Red Tourmaline and Blue Tourmaline were each in large containment cells enclosed by thick, unbreakable glass. They sat against the barrier between them, trying to get any semblance of closeness. Across from them, Rhodonite unrelentingly slashed at the glass keeping her encased. Already it was lined with a maze of crisscrossing scuff marks from the gem's rapid assault.

"My garden! Take me back to my garden!" she shrieked. Her hair whipped around her face as she shook her head, her eyes bulging out, bloodshot and crazy.

"Enough Rhodonite, you're not getting out of there," Red Tourmaline said. A sharp pinch caused her to rub her arm without realizing it, beside her Blue Tourmaline did the same.

Blue Tourmaline sighed. "When can we go home, sister?"

She pressed her hand against the glass, Red Tourmaline did the same. "I don't know,"

The door opening caused Red and Blue tourmaline to stand up.

Peridot entered and looked the two over, before looking at Rhodonite, who had increased the fury of her attacks.

"You've all been, let's say, conscripted to our mission," Peridot said, turning to face the two Tourmaline. "But; I'm sure you've already figured that out for yourselves."

Red Tourmaline sneered. "I'm guessing we don't have a choice in this matter," she said.

Peridot didn't answer the question. "With several…. Failures already behind us, my lady has ordered more, how shall I put this? More complex strategies be made," she said, as she began pacing around. "I've recently discovered ways Corruption can be molded to fit our needs, unfortunately; I've lacked for specimens."

Red Tourmaline felt her head beginning to throb and her vision began to slowly blur around the edges. Putting her hand against the glass she tried to shake the cobwebs out but; to no effect.

"Ah, I see its began already, you might not have noticed the slight pinprick before I entered," Peridot said. "You would do well to fall into it, like a daydream or a fever."

Falling to her knees, Red Tourmaline held her stomach as she began to vomit a thick, burning liquid. To her horror everytime she expelled, her form began to grow weaker and weaker. Looking over, she could barely make out the form of Blue Tourmaline rolling around, clawing at her body.

Rhodonite collapsed back at the wall of her cell, slamming her head hard enough to cause her to disappear into her gem.

Peridot nodded. "Just as expected," she said. Tapping a button on her gauntlet the green gem opened the cell and retrieved the gem. "She will be put to a simple task, you two however, will be much more interesting."

Red Tourmaline began to scream.

She was melting.

Peridot began to type the results into her gauntlet. Red Tourmaline was reduced to a thick puddle of shapeless, malleable putty. Blue Tourmaline had been completely encased in a cocoon of her own body, her new form would take time to rebuilt itself.

She looked down at the Grey gem in her hand, this one would suffice for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl scoffed. "Do you have to do that at the table?"

Jasper, her feet propped up on the table, glanced over at the gem, but; still kept picking at her teeth with her thumb.

"You got a problem with it?" she pulled a piece of food out of her mouth and flicked it away.

"Yes, its disgusting and I'd hate for Steven to pick it up," Pearl replied, shoving Jasper's feet off the table. "And cut that out too, I just wiped the table clean."

Jasper stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go out and stretch my legs," she said. "If I hang around here you'll probably clean me too."

Pearl sighed in annoyance as Jasper walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Connie asked, a large towel had been hung between two stalls on the boardwalk, though they didn't know originally what it was for. "Cover your eyes!"

Steven covered his eyes and imagined what he was about to see. Had Connie made a giant cake? Found her own Lion? After several seconds he dropped his hands to see a massive alien in battle armor.

"Whoa! Where did you get him?" Steven asked. He came closer and began to run his hands over the intricate armor.

Connie puffed out her chest. "He's crashed in the woods last night, and I saved him!" she said, before mumbling quietly. "With help from Lars."

Steven was seized roughly by the back of his shirt and was brought face to face with the alien.

"What is this thing?" Trauma asked, twisting Steven around.

Connie giggled. "That's my friend Steven-"

"Troyjan!" all three looked towards the shout to see Jasper charging towards them.

Dropping Steven, Trauma leaped and knocked back Jasper with a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. The gem slid back several feet and slammed into an empty stall, easily smashing through it. The quartz slowly stood up and rubbed her jaw.

"This should be fun," she said. Summoning her helmet the gem warrior ripped through the stall and slammed into the Troyjan with blinding speed. The alien prince was caught off guard and went stumbling back over the railing and vanished into the water below. "Are you two OK-"

Trauma burst through the boardwalk, sending Jasper flying up into the air with a hard blow to the chin. Quickly grabbing her by the feet, he slammed the gem into the ground several times before tossing her back towards the street.

Amethyst held out an order of french fries to Bismuth, the rainbow-haired gem looked confused.

"What do I do?" she asked.

The smaller quartz took several in her hand and popped them into her mouth.

The two were interrupted by Jasper slamming into the stand, leaving a large dent. Without speaking she held out her hand.

"Excuse me," Amethyst said to Bismuth, handing her the fries, before quickly fusing Tiger Eye.

Trauma, seeing the two gems fused together popped two sets of 8 inch claws from gauntlets.

Tiger Eye smirked. Grabbing a bench, she effortlessly ripped it fro the ground and hurled it. The Troyjan rolled to avoid it, and was kicked in the stomach by the four-armed gem when he tried to stand up.

"Guys stop!" Steven shouted, as Trauma was sent stumbling back by heavy punches from Tiger Eye.

The alien grabbed one of her arms and quickly pulled her over into a judo throw, before spinning around and blocking a hammer blow from Bismuth.

"Earth is off limits to your kind Troyjan!" Bismuth exclaimed, transforming her free hand into an ax. Trauma jumped back and flipped over Tiger Eye as she charged in, tackling Bismuth by mistake.

"Yet here I am!" he retorted. Reaching into his belt he removed a small round ball. Tossing it the object exploded into a thick, sticky substance that covered both gems. He came closer as the two gems struggled to get free.

Steven and Connie ran over just as the two trapped gems were engulfed in light.

When it cleared a massive, four-armed, animal-footed gem stood towering above the three. She had three sets of eyes, long flowing hair and rainbow colored skin that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Round 2 Troyjan!" she roared, slamming two hands down at the alien.

Trauma quickly dove out of the way, scooping up Connie and Steven as he went.

"Release them!" twin whips of purple energy shot out and slashed at Trauma. Leaping, he tossed the two children down to the beach, and sliced through the whips with his gauntlets.

"What are you, abomination?" he asked.

"We are Serendibite!" the gem transformed two of her hands into an ax and hammer before summoning two whips for the other.

"Stop this, now!" Serendibite stopped suddenly and turned to see Garnet with Pearl and Steven and Connie. "Your putting too many live at risk with this fight!"

"He attacked them!" she roared. "I was protecting them!"

Garnet shook her head. "He's not our enemy," she replied.

"He's my friend!" Connie shouted, quickly running to stand between the gem and alien.

"He's a Troyjan!" Serendibite howled. "We warred with them for centuries!"

Pearl nodded. "We did, but that's the past," she said. "Taaffeite is our main concern now."

"Unfuse, now!" Garnet ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My Diamond, Yellow Diamond is calling,"

Blue Diamond swept several strands of long hair from her face and wipes the stray tears from her cheeks with the sleeve of her robe.

"Send it through," she ordered.

Immediately the scowling face of her sister popped up on a video screen.

"Blue, the situation with the rebels has turned sour," she said. "I want you to send a ship to join with Taaffeite and bolster our forces."

Blue Diamond felt tears beginning to prick the corners of her eyes. "Was my Star Sapphire not enough? Must more of my gems be sent off to die?" she asked.

Yellow Diamond pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Not this again," she mumbled. "Just send someone, I don't care how many or who it is."

When the screen darkened, Blue Diamond sighed in relief.

"Pearl, send a message to Holly Blue Agate," she said, looking down at the smaller gem. "Tell her to bubble all of Pink's gems and to immediately set out for Earth."

"What of the zoo, my Diamond?"

Blue Diamond closed her eyes and counted to 10. Pearl was taken back by the cold, emotionless face she saw.

"Have her open the airlocks,"

Pearl saluted, crossing her arms. "It will be done, my Diamond," she replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper flipped through another page of the book Sadie had given her. It was good, the battles were intense and the intrigue was cutthroat. Amethyst, shape shifted as a cat and curled up on Jasper's belly, rolled over onto her back and began to kick her feet occasionally.

"Jasper, are you busy?" she glanced over to see Steven holding out a box tied with a ribbon. "Connie and me got this for you."

Sitting up, Jasper tossed Amethyst onto a pillow and took the box. She looked it over before opening it.

"What is it?" she held up a black leather jacket, on the back a tiger was baring huge fangs in a roar.

"Try it on!"

Jasper held the jacket loosely in one hand. The smiling boy's eyes widened as she slipped it on.

"Feels pretty good, little tight across my back though," she said. "Thanks."

Steven grabbed her by the hand. "Let's go show everyone else!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly Blue Agate stepped out of her shuttle and stretched. She always wondered why the only ships the station had were for Rubies, the cramped space left her back and legs screaming for relief by the time she reached Earth.

She smiled. "My Diamond finally sees that I am truly the most qualified gem for this task," she said, smirking. It felt good to be away from that accursed station, not having to browbeat those pathetic Amethysts every hour of everyday. It took more time to bubble the lot than she expected, though, she did have to admit it felt almost cleansing when she popped open the airlocks and sending everyone of those failures, along with the knuckle dragging apes in the zoo hurtling out into space.

"You think so do you, Holly Blue?" the Agate froze at the soft words. Spinning around she felt her legs go weak at the sight of Star Sapphire. The smaller gem had removed her battle armor and replaced it with a simple Grey gown. "Then why would I be hear?"

Holly Blue's cheeks began to burn as she averted her eyes. "I did not expect you to be here, your clarity. Had I known I wouldn't have boasted as such," she said, trying to keep her voice even.

Star Sapphire only pointed at the floor in front of her, and almost immediately Holly Blue quickly scrambled over, and dropped to her knees.

The Agate's eyes widened in surprise as the smaller gem placed both hands on either side of her head, and captured her lips with her own. They were soft and supple, Holly Blue snapped out of her shock and returned the kiss.

Sweeping Star Sapphire up into her arms, Holly Blue slowly slid her tongue along the smaller gem's lower lip before sliding it completely in her mouth and wrestled her tongue.

After several minutes they broke apart. "My Holly Blue, it's been too long" she whispered into the Agate's ear. "My quarters are just down the hall."

Without replying, Holly Blue jumped up and swiftly jogged down the hallway towards the smaller gem's quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peridot studied the reading coming from the containment pod, Rhodonite had reformed as expected. The Corruption had altered her physical anatomy as projected, but; it seemed unstable. Somehow her body kept growing and shrinking every second, as if not sure what she should be.

"Perhaps I was wrong," she muttered. "This may prove to be more interesting than I thought."

She began typing commands into her gauntlet, and watched as the pod was automatically loaded into the transport. Typing in the coordinates, she waited as the transport prepared to fire and sent the pod shooting down towards the Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pod crashed deep into the woods outside Beach City. Rhodonite was barely able to drag herself out before collapsing to the ground into spasms. The sides of her face began split open as her nose and mouth melted together. Her arms grew thin and sickly before falling off.

She screamed as her body began to elongate and her legs melded together.

Her teeth grew into long, thin fangs dripping with venom.

Soon, her screams turned to hisses.

 **END CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Strange Alliances**

 **Chapter 7**

Pain.

Her whole existence was pain, they'd taken her Diamond away, they'd taken her garden away, now they'd taken what made her herself away. Rhodonite hissed shrilly and began rolling around as blades began ripping out of her body until she was covered in them like strange quills.

She began to thrash, kicking up thick clouds of dirt as she dug deeper and deeper into the ground. The cool dirt felt good on her aching body. Rhodonite could feel things all around her, the vibrations in the ground told her where things were above ground and showed her the paths in the underground she could tunnel through easier.

A thought came to her reptilian brain. The Amethyst, this all started when she came to her garden. That Onyx had come sniffing after her like a dog.

She knew what she had to do.

Rhodonite began tunneling towards the large cluster of vibrations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peridot very carefully placed a card on top of the four other cards she propped against each other. It had taken almost 4 hours to get them to stay up but; finally she'd done it. Now, she needed to get this one on top.

"Gently…. Gently…." she held her breath, though she didn't need to breathe in the first place. Her hand began to tremble slightly as she carefully loosened her grip and-

"YAP!" Pumpkin barked, running into the barn and circling Peridot, who looked down at all the fallen cards, all those lost hours, and began to grind her teeth.

"Pumpkin! What in the name of-" the ground began to shake, then the barn itself joined in and Peridot fell back onto her butt as Pumpkin climbed under a chair. "-What the heck is going on?"

Lapis shouted from outside. "Peridot! Come quick!"

Running outside, the tiny green gem saw her barn mate pointing off in the distance. A long trial of dirt came over the horizon moving faster and faster with each passing second.

"What is it?" Lapis asked.

Almost immediately, as if to answer her question the ground erupted. The creature that launched itself into the air was a massive blue scaled snake with a bushy mane of pink hair and what looked like swords sticking out of its body. It cleared several dozen yards before burrowing back into the earth and continuing its forward momentum.

"Let's get out of here!" Peridot quickly retrieved Pumpkin from his hiding spot and the three quickly flew off into the sky. Looking back they watched as the creature demolished the barn within seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly Blue Agate straightened her uniform before striding confidently into the command room. Taaffeite looked away from the view screen where a Corrupted gem was attacking a human colony.

"The Diamonds send me another Agate?" she said, looking down at Onyx. "Lets hope she lasts longer than the last one."

Holly Blue cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Holly Blue Agate reporting for duty," she said.

"My lady," Onyx said, stepping forward. "Holly Blue Agate reporting for duty, my lady."

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking over at the black gem and raised an eyebrow. "Onyx should be SEEN and NOT heard."

Onyx stepped forward, summoning her scythe.

Holly Blue scoffed. "No wonder Blue Diamond ordered me here," she said, summoning her whip. "This whole ship is in dire need of proper discipline, and I'm the gem to whip you into shape."

"Enough, both of you," Taaffeite said, snapping the two gems out of their conflict. "Holly Blue, Onyx belongs to me and she is mine to discipline as I see fit. As for you Onyx, you spoke out of turn to a higher ranking gem AND drew your scythe. I think 40 lashes is enough, Holly Blue administer them."

The Agate smirked, as she approached, Onyx turned and knelt down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That is very strange," Garnet said, staring down at Lapis and Peridot. "I didn't sense a Corrupted gem, but; with all that's been going on recently i'm not surprised."

"What did it look like?" Pearl asked, sitting down beside the two.

"Well, it was really long with no arms and legs. Swords were sticking out of its body, and it had bright pink hair," Lapis said.

Amethyst slowly slid back behind Jasper and began to creep slowly out of the room before being seized by the larger quartz and dragged back.

"I was just…. Going to…. Get…. Radiator fluid," she stammered, trying to stay calm.

"Come on, Pearl you and Bismuth remain here," Garnet ordered. "The rest of you are coming with me to fight this thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rhodonite burrowed deep in the cooling darkness. The vibrations had finally stopped, she'd made sure of that. The humans had been helpless against her wrath. Her new body effortlessly tore through their shelters, and her blades cut the defenders to pieces with just a single swipe of her tail.

She could sleep now, the quiet soothed her.

"We're too late,"

her eyes snapped open at the sounds above.

More vibrations.

More pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lapis looked around in horror. The creature, whatever it was had ravaged an entire town within minutes. She covered her mouth in shock at all the people lying on the ground. Some of them weren't completely whole. A squeaking sound under her foot made the gem jump back in surprise.

A teddy bear.

She knelt down and picked it up. She hugged it close and began to cry.

"This is horrible," Amethyst said, looking up at Jasper. "You ever see anything like this?"

"In the war, on Titan," she replied. A feint cry could be heard coming from a destroyed home. Jasper grabbed a broken slab of concrete and effortlessly lifted it to reveal two small children. "You can come out, its safe."

"We can't find our mommy!" the little girl said.

Jasper noticed a hand sticking out from under a large pile of rubble. Lowering the slab she picked the two up and carried them to Garnet.

"At least someone survived," Garnet said. "Peridot, take them back to the temple where its safe."

The smaller gem nodded, taking the two from Jasper she quickly jogged off towards the warp pad.

"Garnet, how do we find this thing?" Amethyst asked. She looked around at the surrounding area. "Lapis said it digs through the ground, it could be anywhere."

Beneath their feet, the ground began to rumble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The perfect Quiche," Pearl said, as she pulled the finished dish out of the oven. "If I ever completely lost my self respect as a gem, and decided to actually eat food this would be the first-"

A blast of energy caught her in the chest just as she turned around, causing the quiche falling to the floor as Pearl was launched out the kitchen window. Sitting up, she rubbed her head as the door opened and Star Sapphire stepped out onto the balcony.

"It would have been delicious," she said. Pearl rolled out of the way of another blast from Star Sapphire's eye. Summoning her spear mid-roll, Pearl leaped forward and stabbed at the shorter gem. A shadow passed overhead. Pearl looked up just as Bismuth's unconscious body slammed into the deck. "Too slow!"

The force of the blast sent Pearl flying back over the rail. Star Sapphire watched as the gem vanished into the water below. She looked back up to the roof to see Holly Blue.

"This was too easy," she said, leaping down. "I'd hoped that fusion would have been here."

"She would have shattered you, my dearest," Star Sapphire said, pecking the taller gem on the cheek as she knelt down. "Lets return to the ship with our prize, we can celebrate after."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasper seized a large chunk of concrete and hurled it at the creature. The projectile shattered against the gem's head. The creature hissed shrilly before surging forward. Jasper crossed her arms and braced for impact.

"Careful!" Garnet intercepted the monster, and sent it rolling into a destroyed building with a blindside punch. "We can't fight it here, there could be more people trapped!"

Amethyst popped out of a pile of rocks. "So what do we do?" she asked.

A shrill roar of fury filled the air. The three gems quickly began running in the direction of the barn.

"Where's Lazuli?" Jasper asked.

A blue blur shot past them in the sky.

"There," Amethyst replied.

The ground erupted beneath them as the corrupted gem exploded from the ground and seized Garnet in it's jaws. The fusion struggled to keep the rows of razor sharp fangs from grinding her into dust. Jasper leaped and punched the monster in the side of the head, sending it falling over. Garnet quickly climbed out of the beast's mouth.

"Amethyst, tie its mouth shut!"

Summoning two whips, the small quartz quickly wrapped them around the long mouth of the gem creature and double knotted them. Wiping the sweat from her brow Amethyst looked the monster over. Thick, curly pink mane covered its head and neck. The blades sticking out of its body were chipped and cracked. Climbing up onto it's back she noticed a gem nestled between two of the blades.

"Hey! This looks just like…." she stopped, and looked back at the monster's mane, then the blades, then the gem. She repeated this several times before looking at the two gems with her. "This is Rhodonite."

At the sound of her name, the monster came alive in a burst of energy. She began to roll like a crocodile, knocking Amethyst off. She kept spinning faster and faster until she was a blur of spinning death.

The gems quickly retreated as Rhodonite shot up into the air. They watched as her body began to grow strange masses that kept growing and spreading all over. The growths began to swell out, getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

Then, in a massive burst of energy, Rhodonite exploded in a great fireball of energy. Great puddles of Corruption were quickly everywhere.

"Well that was messed up," Amethyst said, picking up Rhodonite's gem off the ground before bubbling it. "Why did she blowup?"

"Her body couldn't keep itself together, most likely she was forcibly corrupted by someone else instead of like the other gems were," Garnet replied.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Her body had too much Corruption, so much she couldn't maintain her form," she replied. "We're done here, let's head back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl kept floating, the ship went higher and higher up into the sky until it vanished into the vast blue. She failed, the enemy invaded their home and she was helpless to stop them. She was no warrior, a warrior would have stopped them.

"I'm just a servant after all," she muttered. "Useless."

"Pearl!"

Garnet's head popped up over the railing.

"Bismuth is gone," she called. "They took her, and I couldn't stop them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peridot typed the results of Rhodonite's battle into her gauntlet.

"Form unstable, Corruption to powerful in large doses," she turned to look at the cell holding a shifting red mass of liquid. It kept driving itself against the glass. "Subject 2 seems more adaptive to treatment, though her abilities at this stage are unknown."

Moving down she stopped in front of the cell holding a massive blue cocoon. It had grown again, now it took up almost the whole cell.

"Subject 3 has yet to emerge from her cocoon," she said. "Her abilities are completely unknown until she is free of her pod."

Further down she stopped in front of a large, reinforced cell holding an angry gem.

"Let me out of here you shrimp!" Bismuth shouted, slashing at the glass with her ax hand. On her head rested a gold circlet, a large blinking jewel rested in the middle.

"Command; step back,"

The jewel began to pulse. Bismuth began to convulse as her feet began moving backwards. She tried to stop herself but; her legs had mind of their own.

"Feel like you have a massive headache? Like your head's gonna explode?" Peridot asked. "That would be the control headband I gave you, its wired into your head. Try to take it off and it will explode. Try to fight the commands and it will destroy your mind."

Bismuth caught a glimpse of her reflection, she scowled.

"I'll shatter you," she said.

"We'll see about that," Peridot replied.

 **End chapter 7**


End file.
